Liqueur
|FirstApp = Anime: "The Gods of Every Universe in Shock?! Losers Erased in the Tournament of Power" Manga: "The Gods of Destruction From All 12 Universes" |Gender = Male |Date of death = |Occupation = God of Destruction of Universe 8 |Allegiance = |FamConnect = Ill (life linked) Korn (attendant/master) Zen-Oh (superior) Future Zen-Oh (superior) }} is the God of Destruction of Universe 8. He is accompanied by his attendant and martial arts teacher, Korn. He appears in Dragon Ball Super during the Universe Survival Saga. Appearance Liquiir is a golden yellow fox humanoid with black tipped ears, yellow sclera eyes and three tails. His uniform has a red theme to his coloring. Personality He lives to eliminate defects in his Supreme Kai's plans and strictly destroys anyone that lowers his universe mortal level. Despite his rough look, he is quite jovial. He shows to be proud of his strength and power, boasting about his universe superiority along Iwne, and wanting a friendly match in the Tournament of Power arena.Episode 95, "The Time is Here! To The World of Void For the Fate of the Universe!!" Also, while he is arrogant about his Universe's superiority, he was visibly stunned when Universe 9 was erased. Biography Background In the manga, at some point in time Liquiir participated in the All Universe Hide and Seek Tournament held by Zen-Oh. But when Beerus hid and fell asleep for fifty years during the tournament, it had to be cancelled, and as a result Zen-Oh became furious and the gods had to calm him down. Since then Liquiir and the other Gods of Destruction have felt disdain towards Beerus.The Gods of Destruction From All 12 Universes Dragon Ball Super Universe Survival Saga In the anime, Liquiir attends the Zen Exhibition Match, along with Korn and Ill, representing Universe 8. Liquiir watches the exhibition matches, and is opted out of the Tournament of Power due to Universe 8 having a high mortal ranking. When the arena for the Tournament was finished, the gods of the four universes were invited to see the it. Both Liquiir and Iwne decided to have a friendly match in order to impress the Omni-Kings, inviting Arack to it. Once the fight was over, the Grand Priest made them clean up the arena, and the trio were disappointed to know the Omni-Kings slept during the whole match. Once they repaired the arena, all the gods sat at the benches to watch the tournament. Liquiir watched Universe 9 and 10 be erased by Zen-Oh, standing in shock over what had happened. During the Tournament of Power as Liquiir was watching the battle between Goku and Ribrianne Liquiir mentions that while he expects Universe 6 or Universe 7 to win, he is rooting for Universe 2. Power As with all Gods of Destruction, Liquiir is incredibly powerful, only being surpassed in his Universe by his angel/attendant Korn. Liquiir is able to fight evenly with fellow Gods of Destruction Arack and Iwne. Techniques and Abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'God of Destruction's Euphoria' - Liquiir's special attack from ''Dragon Ball Heroes. An energy storm technique used against Iwne and Arack. **'Combined Energy Ball' - Liquiir merges two large energy balls into a bigger one, similar to Beerus' Sphere of Destruction. *'Destruction' - As the God of Destruction, Liquiir possesses the ability to destroy anything, which includes other Gods and ghosts. *'Energy Blade' - A sword made out of ki. *'Telekinesis' - Also called Psychokinesis, is a technique that allows the user to manipulate objects and other people with the power of one's mind. *'Life Link' - Liquiir and Ill's lives are linked to one another, so if one of them dies, the other will die as well (in a manner similar to Piccolo and Kami) in order to prevent an imbalance between the natural forces of creation and destruction which Liquiir and Ill represent. Video game appearances *''Super Dragon Ball Heroes'' Liquiir makes his debut appearance and as a playable character in Super Dragon Ball Heroes, introduced in the fifth mission of the original series. Voice actors *'Japanese: Daisuke Kishio' *'English:' TBA Battles *Liquiir vs. Iwne vs. Heles vs. Mosco vs. Quitela vs. Arack vs. Champa vs. Beerus vs. Sidra vs. Rumsshi vs. Belmod vs. Geene (Manga only) *Liquiir vs. Iwne vs. Arack Trivia *Liquiir's name seems to come from "Liqueur", continuing the alcohol name puns that the Gods of Destruction and their attendants possess. *Liquiir was designed by Toyotarō. *Liquiir's character profile for the Toei website is outdated as it depicts him as only having two tails. In the anime, which is the final and official design for each of the gods, he has three tails. *In his original character design, the symbol on Liquiir's garb was a upside down triangle. But when he was introduced in the anime, it was changed to two diamonds. Gallery References Site Navigation ca:Licor es:Liquir Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Males Category:Deities Category:Martial Artists Category:Universe 8 Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Swordsmen